The use of organic compositions, particularily those grouped together in the broad class of polymeric materials and coatings, is expanding each year. These materials find wide application as wire coatings, pipes, conduits and other industrial moldings and extruded products, as well as in paints, films, coatings, and miscellaneous products. These and other uses are better served by polymeric compositions that are fire retardant or flame resistant.
Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide fire retardant polymeric compositions. It is also the object of this invention to provide fire retardant polymeric compositions which have improved properties. These and other objects will become apparent to one skilled in the art from the following detailed description.